Recent advances in carbide insert and rock drill bit design have increased the life of gage buttons (for example by the use of longer length buttons, double gage row, shot peened holes, etc.) to the point where face buttons become the predominate mode of failure. Often severe wash on the face removes adequate support of the button, and eventually the carbide button support will be weakened to the point of permitting button failure or simply loss of the button.